How to Deal
by nikstarr
Summary: After 13 years of being apart from Angel, Buffy meets a young girl Lara who is supposedly her daughter. Once hearing this the scoobies take a special trip to Los Angeles where they find the city in an enormous famine. Could this mean another appocolypse?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know this is a little short but it's basically just an introduction so the other chapters will be much longer than this one.

Chapter one

Although strong, her body seemed to turn into jello as she quivered on the ground. The tall snake-like creature hovered over her like a master. He placed his large webbed hand over her fragile head and inhaled deeply.

"**A strong mind you have young girl. You have the intelligence of a 30 year old scholar, despite your 13 year old appearance." He took his hand off her golden blonde hair and paced slowly back and forth, breathing with extreme inhales and exhales.**

**The girl's lower lip began to tremble as she softly spoke, "Please, let me go. I-I can't stay here. I have to meet my mother."**

**The creature halted for a second to let in a chuckle, "Your mother? There's no doubt she won't be looking for you. She doesn't even know you."**

**The girl gulped, "She will." Fear stayed engulfed in her tonsils as she tried to swallow it down. The fear of being killed before meeting her mother made her wonder if she should fight to the death. **

**The creature chuckled once more as he nodded his head, "Yes your definition of courage seems a little bit weary don't you think?"**

**She looked into his eyes with pure fury, "You're wrong." Her eyes met his and it was as if that moment had been suspended forever. They stayed in that same position for at least a half an hour before a woman in stylish yet fightable clothing with another girl and an old man behind her dropped in from the ceiling.**

**The trance was broken immediately and the little girl knew exactly who this woman was. **

**The new girl spoke, "Hello Fryal. I heard you were in town and decided you deserved a little welcome back party." She whipped out her axe and held it firmly in her right hand. Fryal's eyes glinted red and within a second the axe had left Buffy's hand, and Fryal lay dead on the floor. **

**The little girl watched in awe at the spot where the snake-like creature had once been glaring at her a few seconds ago. She gulped in shock as she bit her lower lip.**

**The others walked over to her and the strong one kneeled down beside her. "Hi, I'm Buffy. I'm guessing you're another new slayer?"**

**The girl looked at her with speculation, "Uh, no. I-I'm Lara. I'm not really a slayer."**

**Buffy nodded still with a curious stare upon her face. "Then who are you?" Her eyes stuck like super glue to Lara's eyes and she tried to examine exactly every feature of them.**

**Lara gulped as she looked into Buffy's eyes with warm welcome wishes, "I'm you're daughter."**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For those who were confused about the long stare between Lara and Fryal, Lara actually was using magical powers on him, which you'll find out later how she got those powers. Thanks for all the nice reviews. I enjoyed them much! 

Chapter two 

The scoobies sat silent in the living room with Lara looking around uncomfortably. She wanted to break the silence but she feared exactly what they would say.

**Buffy was the first to break the interminable silence, "So, where were you born…Lara?" It seemed impossible to her that she could have a daughter when she never actually had her. **

**Lara gulped, "Um, Los Angeles." She could feel herself sinking down in an endless swirl of thoughts and feelings that stung at her like a thousand bees.**

**Willow let out a nervous giggle, "Well, Lara…do you know your daddy?" Her arm was resting on Kennedy's lap and Lara couldn't help but stare fixedly at the couple as soon as the redhead had spoken. **

**Lara nodded, "Yes. He's the one who sent me here. I'm supposed to inform Buffy about me and exactly what happened with um…Angel."**

Buffy's eyes widened like saucers. Here view of the young girl now changed and a smile escaped her lips, "Angel? He never told me about you."

**Lara looked away from Willow and Kennedy. "It's a long story. But he didn't tell you for a reason. The powers that be would have been in danger if they were to reveal the secret to you…until I turned a respectable age. Now that I'm 13…Dad, um Angel decided it was time for us to meet."**

**Xander smiled, "Well whad-ya know Buff! You're a parent with Angel! Just like you day dreamed in High School." Xander always wished to have what Angel did. It may have been another reason Xander never trusted the vampire. Right now of course, he felt the same way. **

**Willow spoke, "Except now it's not a silly daydream like in High School. I don't see how Angel could even have children…I mean he is a vampire."**

**Lara knew it was time to tell Buffy about her one moment of bliss with Angel, even if Buffy was not. "Actually there was one day where he wasn't a vampire."**

**Buffy's eyes shot out again like saucers, "What are you saying?"**

**Lara took in a breath, "Well Angel was sort of human for a day and…you were there. " **

**Buffy felt like her heart had burst out of her body. She never felt so uncomfortable in her life, "But…but Angel's never been human. Especially not when I was there!"**

**Xander and Willow exchanged nervous glances. Lara carried on with her explanation. The scoobies listened to her story intently. All the while, Giles would occasionally mutter a "Dear Lord!" or an "Oh my." Once she had finished, the awe-struck faces in the room added to the tension between mother and child. **

Buffy gasped for breath after a long time of holding the air that wished to escape out of her lungs. "So Angel never told me anything about that day. That's just great!" She exclaimed sarcastically

"**Please don't blame him, mom. It's not his fault things worked out the way they did. Its just fate." Lara explained**

**Buffy was still trying to get used to being called a mother. Sure people used to mistake her for Dawn's mom, but this was different. "Well, what happened with you? Why didn't I have you?"**

"**Well the powers that be knew it was too dangerous for you to have me without knowing what actually happened so magically of course, they moved me into a special lab in their palace where I was to grow off their magic until it was time for me to begin normal life. That was of course when I moved in with Angel and everyone treated me like they would in a real family." Lara smiled at Buffy who seemed to still be taking everything in.**

**Buffy was still dumbfounded at the thought of having a child of her own. Her mind raced with the information her daughter had given her. Still it was hard for her to process this news, "Uh-huh."**

**Lara crossed over to her mother and sat by her side. "Mom. I'm sorry I couldn't come to you sooner. Dad is sorry too." Lara pecked Buffy on the cheek and smiled brightly at her before cuddling up in her arms.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Buffy woke up the next day feeling tense. On her way down the stairs she almost tripped twice. Lara was already sitting in the kitchen with Dawn, who was showing her how to make an omelet with peanut butter.

Lara licked her thumb as she stared at the masterpiece, "It's delicious Dawn. You make this all the time?"

Dawn shook her head. "Of course not. I only make it on Sundays."

Buffy sat slowly by the island looking disgusted at Dawn's concoction. "Dawn, stop making those. They smell like barf."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong Buffy? You usually love my Peanut Butter Omelets." Lara looked at Buffy with deep concern. Buffy looked like she was about to puke out her insides.

Buffy shook her head as if to change the subject. "Lara, did you eat yet?"

Lara nodded her head, "Of course, why do you ask?"

Buffy smiled weakly. "I want to take you to the mall, just you and me. What do you say?"

Lara looked Buffy up and down, "Are you sure you're up for that mom?"

Buffy sniffled, " Of course I'm up for it sweetie. Anything for my little girl."

Lara smiled in delight at her mother. Buffy stared back with equal joy. "Thanks mom. I'll go change right now." Lara placed her plate on the island gave Buffy a quick 3 second hug, and immediately ran up the stairs with excitement.

Once Lara was upstairs Dawn brought Buffy a plate of eggs and bacon. "Buffy are you sure you're okay? Cause' you look sicker than Xander did when those creepy Chumash guys gave him Syphilis."

Buffy nodded. "I'm sure Dawnie. Just forget it okay?"

"Buffy I'm not going to just push it out of my mind! You don't look well at all. I suggest you go to the doctors."

"No!" Buffy said with incredible force, which mad Dawn jump in surprise. "I want to spend time with Lara. She's my daughter."

"And she'll understand that you are sick and need medical attention. I mean she's 13 years old not 8."

Buffy sighted with frustration, "Dawn, it's not just that. You know I don't like doctors. I'd rather die again then go to a doctor."

Dawn rolled her eyes as she traveled around the island so she could sit by her sister. "Buffy, I know it's none of my business but is this whole 'being sick' thing just an excuse to be away from Chris?"

"No…but I guess it's a good excuse to get away from him. I am sick Dawn; I just don't want to go to the doctors. Besides it's not a big deal. Ill just go get some medicine at the store." Buffy paused as she looked at the rim of her mug. She pursed her lips, deep in thought. "Dawn do you think I should break up with him?"

Dawn smiled, "So you finally realize Angel is the only one! Took you long enough!"

Buffy's mouth opened wide in shock, "Dawn I didn't say that. And it's not true. Angel and I could never work. Even if we did have a child together…on accident!"

"Mhmm…" Dawn teased trying to make Buffy admit it.

Buffy rolled her eyes as a smile spread across her face, "Alright so I do feel that way. So what? It'll never work and you know that."

"It could…if you devote your life to him and Lara." Dawn persisted.

"You know you may be an adult now but you're still very, very annoying!"

"I know." Dawn picked up her plate and walked up the stairs toward her room.

Lara came down from the stairs wearing a new outfit and an exquisite smile upon her face. "Hey mom. I'm ready!"

Buffy turned towards her daughter and smiled brightly. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you." She blushed as she sat down by her mother and picked up a piece of bacon on Buffy's plate. "So you feeling any better?"

Buffy laughed underneath her breath, surprised at how impatient her daughter was, "It's only been 5 minutes."

"I know, but I want to make sure you're okay." Lara smiled. "I don't want you to throw up everywhere. Not to mention if you threw up in a store like Gucci, you'd end up on Dawn's bad side."

"Dawn told you she likes Gucci?" Buffy asked trying not to laugh.

Lara nodded. "Yeah and that she likes anchovies and dark chocolate."

Buffy nodded noticing Dawn had never told her anything about dark chocolate before, "Ah." Buffy's eyes shifted to the door where a slight knocking noise could be heard. "That's weird. I wasn't expecting anyone. Hmm…maybe it's a girl scout."

Buffy walked slowly to the front door and as she opened it she could feel her heart burst out of her chest. She looked upon the face that stood there with pure desire and confusion, "Angel."

Angel nodded respectfully to the woman standing inside, "Hey Buffy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Buffy snapped out of her ample trance and tried to cover it up with a strong hug around the vampire, "I missed you so much…and…" she pulled back quickly. "And…you never told me about Lara!"

Angel let out a long breath as he tried to look inside. "Can I come in Buffy? I'm sort of in a hurry."

"Sure." Buffy said as she opened the door and let him come in. "Angel. I met someone yesterday. And I'm pretty sure you know about her. Our daughter. Lara."

Angel nodded. "I know. That's why I'm here. Lara ran away and I knew that she was coming here. She wanted to meet you but…well she wasn't aloud too. You're not supposed to know about her…the powers that be made it clear."

Lara appeared in the room and stopped dead in her tracks. "Daddy! I-I can explain. I w-was just getting to know um…the slayer. I'm sorry I ran away. Lots of demons to be killed, right Buffy?"

Angel kneeled beside Lara. "Sweetie, I told you the information could hurt your mother. It's not everyday you find out you have a daughter born with magic powers."

Buffy raised her eyebrows in shock. "She has magic powers?"

Angel turned to Buffy, "She can freeze time, hear thoughts and distract her enemies." He turned back to Lara. He looked into her shiny blue eyes and noticed them start to well with tears. Perhaps they were from fear, he thought, but Lara was never usually afraid of anything. "Lara, I want you to get in the car now. I'll be there in a little to drive you home okay? Your mommy and I need to talk about some things, okay?"

Lara frowned, "But mom was going to take me to the mall."

Buffy smiled at her daughter, "It's okay Lara, I'll go with you some other time."

Lara smiled back, "Okay. Bye daddy. Bye mom." Lara grabbed her bag from on the floor, gave her mom a huge hug, and ran out the door as quick as lightning.

Angel and Buffy shared a long silence looking around and at each other. Buffy felt like yelling at him but she knew it would be irresponsible to act so crazy. She was an adult now and she should act like one too.

Angel stuttered after the unbearable silence, "I-I didn't mean for it to happen this way. I promise."

"It's hard for me to think about us having a perfect moment. But I want to remember Angel! You could've at least given me that."

Angel nodded, "I'm sorry Buffy. That wasn't my decision. The Powers that be wouldn't allow it."

Buffy stuttered, "B-but…but I'm not destined to be with you. What happened…. it was an accident! Now I have to face being a parent with you for the rest of my life, but I won't actually be with you?"

"Buffy I-I do want to be with you. You know I do. It's just, it's not…I can't go back on my promise to them. I made them turn back time because without me being immortal, we would have never survived the upcoming battle." Angel crossed his arms nervously, looking around, his cheeks as red as a tomato.

Buffy pursed her lips, "So you're telling me that you took back that special day just so you could protect me? Angel I don't need protection! I'm the slayer! I can take care of myself! I don't need a bodyguard following me everywhere I go. And if I choose to have one, it would never be you. So don't try and act like my savior. Cause' you're really not." Buffy glared into his eyes for a few moments before running angrily upstairs.

Angel tried to call out her name, but she had disappeared into her room and he stood there feeling regret and guilt rise up inside his body.

Lara walked briskly to the door and stared at the abandoned room, "You coming Dad?"

Angel's head dropped lower, his mind repeating Buffy's words like a broken record. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

Lara looked at her father as if trying to read his thoughts. "You know if you weren't a vampire you'd make my powers a little less complicated." Lara rolled her eyes with frustration as she walked back to the car.

Angel cracked a smile but the words continued to play in his mind and he knew there was no way Buffy would come to L.A. without his forgiveness. He had to do something about their situation.

Angel thought about his next move, as if strategizing how to ask a girl out. He paced the floor, his long coat swishing back and forth.

Finally, he stopped, standing completely straight. His eyes looked warm as if he had finally figured out a really difficult math problem.

He slowly trudged up the stairs so he wouldn't make a commotion, which was hard since the stairs he walked on were a little squeaky.

He approached her door and knocked lightly upon it, grimacing with hope Buffy wouldn't smack him in the face as soon as she opened it.

The door disappeared with a swift blurry motion and Buffy stood across from him her arms folded, her blonde hair lightly bouncing around her shoulders, "What do you want?"

Angel replied, "Buffy I'm sorry."

"Does it make you feel better to say that or is it just supposed to make me feel better?" Buffy said angrily.

"Buffy I know what I did. I know it was wrong, but on that day you agreed that it was best for the both of us if we turned back time. Sure you weren't ecstatic about it. Neither was I. But it was a life or death decision and we agreed to take it together."

Buffy could sense he was lying about some of this. She raised her eyebrow inquisitively, wishing she could read his thoughts. "So, I actually made the decision with you, did I?"

Angel opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He thought about it for a second before opening it again but the voice inside of it remained mute. Buffy enjoyed watching Angel fumble around for words. It made her feel superior to him, and it also meant that she was right. Angel finally spoke. His eyes looked as if they were about to fill with tears, "Buffy like I said, I'm really sorry for not telling you this sooner. But I swear, if I had had a choice, if things had gone better, I wouldn't have taken back the best day of my entire life, and I definitely wouldn't have excluded you from it either."

Buffy took in his words, fishing for a false word in his sentence to prove him wrong, but she realized all he said was reasonable, and she herself let a tear of admiration pass her cheek. "I forgive you." She smiled sweetly and Angel's eyes widened in surprise. "I understand that your decision was difficult. Heck I'd probably do the same if I had the choice."

"Really?" Angel raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Buffy smirked, "Nah, but I would consider the decision if somebody explained it to me a billion times."

Both laughed at the warm and friendly joked and the two finally felt comfortable again. Buffy smiled after wiping the tear from her left cheek. "So are you going to keep Lara out there all day?"

Angel smiled as his eyes went from the front door to Buffy. "Actually I was kind of hoping you could come with us. If it's not trouble for you of course."

Buffy nodded, "Sure, as long as Dawn, Willow, and Xander can come with us then I'm fine."

Angel agreed to her request and the two started down the stairs towards the front door.

Buffy halted quickly before going out, "Shouldn't you take the sewers? It's daylight."

Angel chuckled underneath his breath, "I thought you might say that. I know a warlock who temporarily charmed me so I could walk in daylight. He knew I was worried about Lara so he did me a favor."

Buffy nodded, "Okay, that makes sense. So…we don't have to worry about finding you a tribal box for you ashes?"

Angel laughed as they walked out the door into the gleaming sunlight.


End file.
